


My sweet silence

by Lets_see_if_I_make_it_to_Valhalla



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Confused Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Monsters, Oral Sex, Romance, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Spirits, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_see_if_I_make_it_to_Valhalla/pseuds/Lets_see_if_I_make_it_to_Valhalla
Summary: Reader is a women living alone. With a spirit, of which means no harm. You love your silence. Having no husband and no children. Living on your own your goats and your ghost to accompany you. Till, a certain white haired witcher shows up to get rid of your ghost. You explain to him its not a pest problem.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. The White Wolf

You stood in the garden that was attached to your home. It isn't a big home, one bedroom, a lounge, and a kitchen connected to a dining room. You got the house because it was up for bid at the market when you had turned twenty years old. Sadly no one wanted it because there was said to be a monster living in the house.

But as you were raised by your mother, she would always tell you stories of monsters and beasts of all fang and claw. She her self knew these things because of how she was a good friend with one of the sorceress at a kingdom she served at for a length of her life. Before she met your father. She raised you on stories of the monsters and the Witchers who fought them.

And you knew that the so-called monster in the home you bought was harmless. Just some spirit of a child who liked to play pranks. But you knew better and you bought the house for cheap. Your father thought against it and wanted you to completely forget about it and stay home. But you had other plans. Instead you bought the home and moved into it. The child spirit was harmless as you thought. Sometimes taking and hiding your things but that was the worst of it. You even coaxed her to help you with things around the house and with the animals sometimes. Her name was Breda but you called her Bri.

So here you were in the garden picking the vegetables that would be for dinner when you heard what sounded like a horse's hooves behind you. You slowly put the yellow squash into the wicker basket and stood up dusting your hands on the skirt of your dress. Your eyes on the ground below you till slowly you looked up and there was a brown horse standing in front of you, the rider... white-haired, pale, and fierce yet kind yellow eyes. You weren't in the slightest frightened. "Are you (y/n)?" Said the white-haired male. Yet, your eyes were still looking him over from the wear and tear of his boots to the two large swords on his back. Then you were snapped from your mind at the man asking the question again. "I'm who asks?" You put your hands on your hips and looked into those yellow eyes.

"Geralt of Rivia, I was given word you had a demon living in your house you wanted killed?" You shook your head and then let out a soft laugh. "You think demons are funny?" Asked the white-haired male. "Oh! No no gods no, it's just my friendly ghost is no demon. I'm sorry if you went through the trouble of coming here to be turned down." The man hummed then looked back towards the direction of the town "are you sure its just a ghost? Someone of the name (y/m/n) sent me and promised silver. I'm guessing your mother? She spoke of you as her daughter. She seemed rather worried." You listened to the male and he tilted his head lightly. "Well, Geralt of Rivia you can come look inside if you want to." You stated then picked up your basket "come on then" you started walking.

To Geralt this was a whole new experience. You hadn't screamed, ran, or called him a monster. He just furrowed his eyebrows and watched you as you invited him inside. He watched as you walked away and then softly squeezed his legs around Roach saying "come on Roach" the horse letting out a soft sound before she started to walk towards the house. Once there he got off the horse and he tied the reins to a post. You were already at the door waiting for him as he walked towards you, you opened the door and walked inside. Walking to the wooden circle table you set the basket down on the table letting out a soft breath. "You live here alone?" You heard the deep voice ask behind you. And the hard thump of the mans boots on the floor. "Yes." Geralt's interests were peeked as he wondered why a women living alone invites a witcher like him into her home. His thoughts interrupted by your voice again. "You're a Witcher yes? The white wolf from the song?" Geralt's corner of his lips ever so slightly twitched and he answered "yes." You looked at him and crossed your arms "then you should be able to tell if my house is haunted by a demon. I assure you it's just my mother being paranoid and protective. She only thinks Breda is a demon because every time she visits my friendly spirit likes to hide her things. I think she is just annoyed honestly." Geralt hummed again saying "so there is no job here?" In an annoyed tone of voice. "I've already been paid by your mother." You thought for a second and said "keep the coin, my mother has plenty of it. And I'm sure you could use it. Just tell her you killed 'the demon' " Geralt raised an eyebrow "I don't lie." And you hummed saying "oh? Hmm then just tell her I refused." Geralt seemed to nod only slightly then he said "then ill be on my way." And you looked outside seeing how it was almost nightfall. "Oh, please stay... it's almost nightfall and it looks as if its going to rain." Geralt looked at you with a confused expression then he said "are you sure?" And he looked around "yes, just take your horse to the stables and come back you can help me cook dinner."

....

Later you and Geralt were setting at the table with plates of food in front of both of you. You seemed a little more happy than normal but honestly it was because Geralt wasn't bad company. He was very... kind? His voice dragged you out of your thoughts "why didn't you seem scared then you saw me. Most people, mostly women, run at the sight of me or spread their legs." He stated bluntly. You blinked a couple of times and said "well, is their something I should be scared of? Because you haven't been anything to me but kind. And your eyes..." you started then put your utensil down bringing your hand up touching the witchers cheek. At first he flinched away from the touch feeling confused. "What are you doing?" He asked but you didn't answer. "Your eyes are kind." You stated as you looked into the yellow irises. He looked at you his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn't say anything he just stood up and slowly pushed his chair in and then you did the same. You couldn't help but let your attention fall to your hand. It was as if your fingers were tingling. "Thank you for the meal..." Geralt said and he blinked a couple of times before he walked away. You watched him and then you cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. You walked into the lounge to see the witcher taking off his armor. You cleared your throat softly "I'm sure you haven't slept on anything but earth in a long while yes?" You asked and the witcher looked at you.

Honestly Geralt couldn't think of the last time he slept on a bed. He cleared his throat "yes you are correct." You took a step forward and said "please, take the bed in the bedroom... I'll take the couch, please." You asked and clasped your hands in front of your dress. Geralt again felt so much confusion in his being. He swallowed thickly then nodded "ok... if it is what you wish..." he said and he watched you disappear into what he assumed was the bedroom. He looked at the fire and he put another log on the fire just as he heard the rain start-up outside. He crouched down in front of the fire for a second and he then stood up looking at you as you entered wrapped in a blanket, in nothing but your shift. He looked away out of respect. "I've made the bed for you Geralt." And he nodded and grabbed his swords. He walked to the door and said "um... thank you (y/n)" you sat down on the couch and looked at him "good night Geralt... sleep well..." and smiled warmly at him.

Geralt looked at you and he tapped the door frame with his hand a couple of times before he said "good night..." walking into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and he blinked a couple of times. Why were you so kind to him..?

....

You awoke the next morning wrapped in a blanket on the couch. To the sound of someone talking outside. Your interests peaked as you got up you got dressed in a simple dress before walling outside. What you saw was not what you expected. Geralt, in full armor was standing next to his horse feeding her a carrot while talking to her. You crossed your arms and listened. It made you smile till you heard your name come up and Geralt was now looking at you, which you didn't notice till now. "Oh, yes sorry I was... you woke me up... I thought you were talking to... another person" you said and a light blush of embarrassment came to your cheeks. You looked at the witcher and he smiled only slightly and briefly then said "I talk to my horse." You smiled "that's cute" geralt hummed "not the reaction most people give." You hummed walking over softly reaching your hand out feeling the horse's nose nudge into your hand making you laugh softly "well, Geralt of rivia... I'm not most people." He looked at you "so I'm coming to notice..." you smiled at him and said "your horse is beaut-" he cut you off by asking "why aren't you married?" Then his eyes widened a little "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that." You smiled and said "don't worry about it... what can I say... I like to have my sweet silence..."

Geralt nodded and pulled the strap on his swords to adjust them and he looked at you as he got on to Roach. You took a step forward and smiled lightly. You reached up softly touching his wrist saying "take care of your self Geralt..." he nodded lightly then said "I always do." Then you added "come see me again... some day..." and he thought about it for a second but didn't say anything else as he pulled the reins on Roach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work. Please leave me a comment. I would love to read them. Also this is my first time writing a fanfic so tell me if I did a good job. 
> 
> There will definitely be a chapter 2


	2. Let it scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt comes back to 'visit' the reader. Jaskier makes an appearance, geralt in a bath tub, and you shaving Getalts face-

Three months...

Three months had passed since your last meeting with the witcher, Geralt of rivia. It was nice. The alone time, the silence. Being alone with no one to bother you living far from people fending for your self.

It was nice. At the moment you were in a tavern. You didn't even want to be here. But, you had to get money some how and the butter you got from your goat and the veggies you grew were always requested by the owner. You stood at the bar as you waited for the owner to get you your coin. That's when you heard a voice. Rough, deep and telling someone off. You looked over to see none other than the white-haired witcher... you brought your hands up to your hood and lowered it to your shoulders.

You could see him talking to someone. A bard by the looks of it. You smiled lightly as you started to make your way over you could now hear the words clearly. "Geralt would you just listen to me" "no" "oh and why not!" "Because its stupid" "yeah? I think- oh hello~" the bards words interrupted by your presence. You gave him a light smile then looked at Geralt "hello again... I see you have taken care like I told you" you said and Geralt looked at you with none other than confusion. "(Y/n)? Why are you here" he asked and the bard pointed at the both of them "you two know each other?" Geralt nodded "yes, well no but yes... I uh... didn't do a job for her some time ago." You looked at the bard "my mother told him there was a demon in my house. Long story. But anyways, I see you've come back to visit me like I told you also." But Geralt hummed saying "no, I didn't actually. Me and Jaskier were just leavi-" "staying the night! We are staying right Geralt?" The bard said and then Geralt looked at him with a dagger glare. You giggled a little and said "alright well... you two can stay at my house if you want to? I wouldn't mind..." Jaskier cut in saying "actually I'm staying here, I've had eyes on the bar tender for a good two hours. But Geralt you should go with her! Definitely!" He then turned and left. And you and Geralt were alone. "What do you say Geralt of rivia?"

....

You opened the door to your house "who was your friend?" Amused at his groan "he's not my friend..." you hummed and smiled "oh? It seemed like it I'm sorry" he shook his head "don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." You looked at him before you walked to the kitchen and said "do you want some stew?" Not looking over your shoulder, though you didn't hear an answer. You turned around to come face to face with the witcher. "Oh, gods Geralt don't scare me like that" your mind wandering to how he crossed the room so quietly over the creeky floor boards. You put your hand on his chest and laughed lightly. His hand came up to your wrist and he said "why are you not scared of me?" And your laugh was cut short and then you cleared your throat "because, I've told you... because I have nothing to be afraid of. You don't look frightening. You..." your hand came up and soft fingers touched prickly scruff on his cheek. "You are kind... as I've said it before... I can see it written all over your face... but mostly in those... beautiful eyes..."

Geralt's expression turned to even more confusion. His eyes searched yours for a lie. He couldn't find any. Not even your heart fluttered. He closed his eyes lightly and couldn't help but lean into your touch. Just a little. "Who are you..." he whispered. And with his eyes closed he felt something press to his cheek and when he opened his eyes he saw you moving away. You had kissed him... on the cheek. He flinched away and said "don't do that." Taking a couple of steps back. You brought your hands to your chest and looked at him with sorrow. "Geralt..." you started then he raised a hand "why did you do that?" He asked so confused. And you reached out grabbing his wrist lightly "because I want you to feel like being touched is something normal. I see the confusion every time I touch you. And I hate that this world has made you so touch starved that when you get affection you flinch away from it."

Geralt swallowed thickly then he bit the inside of his cheek and he cleared his throat "I think I'll take that stew now..."

You smiled "follow me then."

....

You were crouched by the fire when you heard soft footsteps on the wood below. You looked up to see Geralt in his shirt and pants with no shoes. You smiled almost laughing at the sight of him so casual. He looked at you crossing his arms. "I was thinking of taking a bath..." you said and stood up clasping your hands in front of you "would you like one?" You asked and then tilting your head in question. "That would be nice, thank you..." you nodded "would you... go grab the buckets of rain water outside please?" You asked then watched as he nodded and walked away. You walked to the bedroom and then grabbed a stool placing it beside the tub and put down your soaps on the stool. You then stood and you got out the screen that would cover you as you changed from Geralt's view. You watched as he walked inside and he said "it's freezing. There was ice on the top of it." You shrugged then said "pour it in. I'll put one of the buckets on the fire to warm."

....

Soon you were changing behind the screen. After inviting geralt to sit in the room on your bed. Just to have someone to talk to as you washed. He accepted leaning back on a pillow and resting his eyes. You stripped behind the screen and said "geralt, I do belive my ghost is hiding one of your shoes." You stated as you saw a shoe floating across the room with no holder. You stepped into the bath just as geralt opened one eye looking over just in time to see your ass go beneath the water. He watched for a moment, how you went under the water and how your (h/c) hair turned instantly darker from the water.

"I belive if your ghost wants to keep residing here it will take my boot back where it found it by sunrise." Geralt stated returning to look at the inside of his eyelids. You laughed lightly and said "don't worry I know all the hiding spaces." smiling.

....

You were soon out of the bath smelling like peaches and mint. A soap you made your self. You got out and walked to the screen to pull on your slip. A rag brought to your hair to dry it. You walked out from behind the screen and you looked at Geralt who was still on the bed.

Geralt looked at you and then he sat up and he said "my turn?" You nodded and said "yes, it's still warm." And you walked to the bed setting down beside him just as he stood up. He walked over to the screen and he got undressed. You averted your eyes just as he stepped away from the screen and you had a blush on your face because of the fact that the candle behind the screen made it to where you could see his silhouette. And it occurred that he would have been able to see yours. You looked down hearing the water splash and ripple from where he had gotten in. Then looking up you could see his shoulders and arms resting around the tub, you saw his body... it was covered in scars. You thought they made him look even more beautiful. You didn't see them as gross, or ugly. His head tilted back just a little. And his knees out of the water slightly. As to where you fit in the tub comfortably, it looked to be a little small for him. But he looked relaxed. Stansing up, you walked past the tub.

Geralt opened an eye watching you "what are you doing?" He asked and you smiled "well, Geralt of Rivia, do you trust me?" Geralt felt his lips twitch to a slight smile "should I not?" You laughed "do you trust me to shave your face?" You asked and turned to look over your shoulder. You couldn't see through the already murky water, not that Geralt would have cared.

Geralt raised an eyebrow at the question "you want to shave my face?" You rolled your eyes "yes, because it looks like you tried and were interrupted." You said motioning to where half of his neck was shaved and the other scruffy. Geralt raised a hand to his face then he said "trust you, with a razor-sharp instrument to my throat?" You pulled out the straight razor and said "exactly~" and he sighed "fine..." before you smiled then moved the stool to set behind him. You softly picked up a little bowel and then grabbed some cream from the goat's milk and added some butter. You mixed it together and sprinkled some oil into it to make it smell almost minty. You then dipped a rag into it and sat behind Geralt pulling his head back gently into your lap.

Geralt let out a soft grunt and he mumbled "try not to nick me" opening his eyes to look at you. You smiled "no promises Geralt." And then you softly ran your hands over his cheeks enjoying the touch before you brushed his hair back from his face. Then you grabbed the rag and brought it to his face and spread the cream and butter onto his skin. "Why do you own a razor but have no husband?" He asked and you said "well, women can shave things too Geralt" and then his eyes widened a little and he looked up at you. You only laughed loudly and he said "oh, that's... i... alright fair point" then he coughed lightly but stopped as you pressed the blade to his throat dull side first. He froze and then you shushed him and flipped the blade. You slowly brought the blade up his throat. There was a satisfying scratching sound. You wiped the hair and cream on a rag then went back. You kept this up till you got to his face. You started at his upper lip then started to shave his cheeks.

Geralt remained incredibly still. Almost as if he breathed wrong he would die. You brought the blade up to his cheek bone when you made a slight slip and just barely broke the skin. You pulled the blade away and then you brought the rag to his face and said "oh gods geralt I'm so sorry" and then you wiped the blood away, it was a small nick maybe half an inch long. Barely even noticeable. But, to you it was horrifying, because you were the one to make the incision. You blushed from embarrassment and geralt reached behind him grabbing your thigh "(y/n) it's fine... I barely even felt it... just finish up? It's fine really" he said and his hand softly squeezed your thigh. "I.... alright..." you said softly and then started back up on finishing. A few strokes of the blade later and you put it in the bowl beside you and you then stood up "I'm sorry Geralt." You said and then you grabbed the bowl and took it to the counter. You heard some splashing as he rinsed his face when you heard more splashing then the water went still.

What you didn't notice was how Geralt had exited the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and he walked to you. You heard the foot steps and expected to be scolded. You let your hands fall to your sides. "Geralt..." you said softly as you felt a hand on your hips.

Geralt reached out and softly grabbed your hip. He turned you around and then he looked down at you. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. It isn't that big but I didn't mean to hurt you... oh gods it's still bleeding... I'm so sorry.... Geralt oh, it's going to scar..." Geralt listened to you and then he said "then let it scar" and he brought his hand up softly cupping your cheek. You looked at him "Geralt..." was all you could say as he leaned down pressing his lips to yours silencing you. You were surprised, your hands not knowing what to do. And your mind raced. Till you felt his arm snake around your waist and pull you up against his dripping wet body. And your hands pressed to his chest. You melted into the kiss. Just as his hand flattened against your lower back. His hand was large, from thumb to pinkie his hand spread out on your back went from side to side on your body. You were small compared to him. As he pulled you against him your hands went up to his neck then softly one ran through his hair.

Geralt deepened the kiss as he leaned forward a little more. Your arms wrapping around his neck. Soft small fingers running through wet, snow-white hair. Your hand softly tangling in the hair and pulling, ever so slightly. This was when Geralt and you both realized you needed to breath. He pulled away as did you. It was silent... all that was heard was the sound of the water rippling in the tub from when he got out. The sound of your breath mixed with his. In soft heavy breaths. Both you and Geralt's eyes were closed till yours slowly peeked open and your hand slid from his hair to his cheek. He opened his eyes to look at you.

Geralt looked into your eyes and your (e/c) ones searched his yellow ones. Geralt softly cupped your cheek staring into your eyes.

"Let it scar..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this chapter early because I'm impatient. Guh- help.


	3. Husband?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda rushed! I'm so sorry it got deleted and I was really annoyed that I had to re write it. But more Jaskier, a little Yennefer and a pinch of sweet Geralt~
> 
> Maybe Jaskier writes a song about reader

After that kiss... Geralt left, abruptly and with no word. 

He left in a hurry and left you there surprised and flustered. There wasn't a word shared between you after that kiss. Other than him telling you to. 

"Let it scar..."

You stood there, mouth slightly open when the thing that pulled you from your thoughts was the front door to your home shutting and footsteps on the porch. Quickly you gathered your self together. Your cold wet feet ran through the house quickly. You threw open the door and ran down the stairs of the porch you ran through your yard hand grabbing the post of the fence to stable your self. But all you saw was an empty road. 

Tears pricked and stung your eyes. You grabbed your shift tightly at your thigh and looked up at the full moon in the sky. 

The moon shined down onto your (s/c) skin and you closed your eyes one tear sliding down your cheek. For how alone you loved to be you've never felt lonely before, not until now. 

Slowly you walked back into your home. You told your self you were over it quickly but you weren't. 

....

It was four months this time. 

Four months since you've seen your white-haired witcher, four months since you've felt those surprisingly soft lips on your own. 

You were setting in your room on the bed reading after a long day. It was probably an hour after sunset and you were just getting into bed settling down for sleep when your front door swung open with a scared males voice yelling out your name. 

"What in the-" you were cut off by a man running into your room. "(Y/n) hi! You are (y/n) right?" The male asked and you pulled your blanket up your chest to cover your body only covered by your slip from the man. 

"I am" 

"Hi, yeah sorry but we are in danger we need to leave uh right now-" 

There was a crash outside and the sound of a monstrous screech from outside. You jumped and the man held out his hands "Geralt sent me in here to get you!" The man blurted out. 

You froze for a moment "Geralt?" You asked and the man nodded. That's when you recognized him. "Oh my gods... jaskier you are the boy geralt was with at the tavern!" You said and then he nodded "yeah that's the name don't wear it out! Anyways we have to go my lady!" And that's when the window in your room was shattered and a large bat like wing busted through the window starting to flail around frantically before it disappeared again. 

You scrambled out of your bed terrified before you ran to Jaskier and he grabbed your arm pulling you from the room just as the monster climbed through your window. You screamed and Jaskier pulled you out of the house quickly you both ran through the yard as the monster chased you both through the house. 

You scrambled out of the gate with Jaskier and he pulled you with him holding you by the wrist you let him. Running behind him quickly unable to look back. 

When you felt it, a searing white-hot pain in the back of your thigh. You cried out in pain and Jaskier tripped when you fell. Before the monster could sink its teeth into you it was stabbed through the back. You could see the blood drip onto your face just as you saw a silver tip of a sword pierce through the chest of the beast. 

The beast fell to the ground motionless. You didn't feel the pain in your thigh anymore. You just felt the blood of the monster on your face. Your eyes slowly fell and you were shaken by Jaskier who looked down at you "miss! Oh no no no if you die Geralt will kill me!" And you laughed a little saying "Jaskier I'm fine" you groaned loudly in pain and that's when you saw geralt pulling his sword from the monster and waving it slinging the blood off the silver before he dropped his sword and he ran over.

You looked up at him and said "Geralt..." softly a smile coming to your face. You could see him, but he didn't look like... him? His eyes were black and his face was pale. What was wrong with him? Was he sick? Poisoned by the beast witch you identified as a manticore?

He looked down at you and quickly he grabbed Jaskier pulling him away saying "your shirt bard have me your shirt!" And Jaskier pulled off his jacket then his shirt saying "yeah yeah here" and he gave it to Geralt who crouched down and wrapped your leg up in the shirt he tied it off and said "(y/n) your bleeding out. I need to get you to a healer. And quick." But you had already passed out in the white-haired males arms. 

....

You had no idea where you were when you woke, only that you were as naked as the day you were born and there was a dark-haired women setting in a chair at the foot of the bed. 

Your eyes widened and you grabbed the blanket at your waist pulling it over your bare chest and stomach. You quickly sat up, instantly regretting it. "Owe..." you mumbled and the dark-haired women turned shutting a book in her lap. "Well, the mystery women awakes~" she said and stood up putting her hands on her hips "how is your leg?" She asked. 

The memory's poured into your head as if it was a dream you never wished to remember. "My leg..." you whispered and reached down touching the what now felt like a large scar in the shape of claw marks. "I don't have a specialty in scars and skin but I healed your would for you, no thanks needed as you are a friend of a friends." 

You sat up "it's sore... but not to bad"

"I'm Yennefer. And you are....?" 

"(Y/n)." 

"Well well, the famous (Y/n) I'm pretty sure there is a certain white-haired witcher who has wanted to see you. I'll go fetch him" 

You watched the women leave growing confused "famous?" and soon you saw Geralt walk in. Your eyes scanned him and your eyes burned. "Geralt..? I-i have so many questions what in the gods was that thing? why was it after me? How did you know?" Your questions were cut short as the male stalked across the room and sat on the bed pulling your body into his lap. You closed your eyes and pulled she sheet around your body "and why am I naked!" You sobbed as he held you in his arms. "Why did you leave so suddenly! You ass!" You yelled at him and hit his chest a couple of times with your hand obviously it did nothing to him but you were hurt.

Geralt sighed and closed his eyes pressing his forehead to yours "quiet down. Calm down or you'll get your self hurt" he said and after about ten minutes of you yelling and hitting him you stopped and looked away from him sniffling softly. You were now straddling his lap one hand holding his bicep and one hand gripping the sheet around your body at your chest. 

Geralts hands stayed on your hips as he listened and watched you. "(Y/n) I'm..." he sighed "I'm sorry I left so suddenly I was just... I was terrified. You just make me feel things and when I kissed you it was just too much I'm sorry. And as for the manticore, I was hired to slay it in the woods near your house. I guess it caught your scent... and it was stalking your house... so I sent Jaskier and Roach to get you while I fought the beast but it got the best of me for a little while and then it went after you. Your house its uh... let's just say I'll get you some coin to have it reconstructed." 

You listened to him and then you brought your hand from his bicep to his cheek. 

Geralt couldn't help but lean into the touch "you scared me, thought I lost my wife!" He said playfully with a slight smirk of wonder on his face. 

You laughed loudly suddenly and then calmed down saying "so you heard!? Oh I'm sorry!" You said and laughed more making Geralt chuckle. 

Geralt shook his head "I guess one way to keep people from bothering you is telling everyone your husband is a witcher." 

"as I've told you before I quite enjoy my silence." 

"I can see that, but how did people belive you when you told them I was your husband?" 

"Well, people have seen you leave my home many times, and that time in the tavern." 

Geralt shook his head saying "you're clever. I'll give you that." 

You looked at him and said "Geralt I missed you..." tugging the sheet more into your chest you smiled softly. 

Geralt looked at you and then tilted his head. His amber eyes looking into yours "hmm... I guess I missed you too." 

....

Soon you were dressed in something that well... you didn't wear. It was rather revealing... 

"Is this the only thing you have for me to wear Yennefer?" 

"No, but its something that shapes your body perfectly and well..." she tailed off walking to you saying "Geralt will find it easy on the eyes" 

You flushed and said "I-I well I- Yennefer I'm not- we arent-" you stammered and yennefer just smirked crossing her arms. 

"Sure. I've heard how he talks about you, and don't think I havent heard about the women telling people her husband is the mighty white wolf. What I want to know is How does one women turn an emotionless witcher into someone who cares, and is sweet and actually cares about a little human life." 

"Oh gods, people really do talk don't they... wait, Geralt he... talks about me?" 

Yennefer rolled her eyes "all the time actually. Mostly when he gets a few drinks in him." 

You smiled slightly and went to say something before Jaskier busted into the room. 

"Lady (Y/n)! Oh I'm so glad you are alright I was worried!"

You looked at him and said "Jaskier, I don't even think me and you have been introduced properly yet, why worry about me so?" 

Jaskier rolled his eyes "oh, yes you don't know me but I know you." He said and he put his hands on his hips "anyways I think its time we take you home. Geralt and Roach are outside waiting come on miss me and you have much to talk about. Firstly I'd love to hear about how you make the most monotone, boring, and mean person I know turn into someone who-"

"Who is sweet, caring and worried for my little human life?" You asked 

Jaskier nodded "yeah exactly."

You smiled

"well lead the way" 

~~~~

"The sweetest women you'll ever see,  
She loves her silence so leave her be,  
The wife of a witcher so can you see!

The sweet lady of skellige, raised by the sea,  
The sweet lady of skellige, raised by the sea!

The wife of the white wolf,  
The lady is left alone by all but he,

The sweet lady of skellige, raised by the sea,  
The sweet lady of skellige, raised by the sea!

La la lady, la la lady, la la lady of skellige raised by the sea,  
La la lady, la la lady, the sweetest women you'll ever see." 

~ a song called "the sweet lady of skellige" by Jaskier about reader. Who knew you were kinda famous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this chapter is bad 😫


	4. Make you happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get jealous of yennefer. A tad more Jaskier he is a little hoe- and the smut you've been waiting for.

You walked out of Yennefers home with Jaskier giving her one last wave goodbye. 

You looked back forward and your eyes landed on the kind amber eyes that were looking at you as if they were studying your body and trying to memorize what you looked like.

This caused you to flush before Jaskier said "onward! We have a long ways to go. And (y/n)! As I said we have things to chat about." 

"Yeah... we do..." 

You said this as your eyes grew hurt. Your eyebrows furrowed and you blinked a couple of times. 

There was a slight smudge of red lipstick on Geralts lips. On the corner of his mouth. 

Geralt looked you up and down and he crossed his arms "let's get you home"

....

You avoided Geralt mostly that day. And you could tell it was bothering him.

You were walking beside Jaskier who told you everything about himself, he was rather goofy and you found it amusing. He told you of his song, and even sung it at one point.

You applauded him and said "wow, you wrote that about me?"

"Oh yes of course, its one of my most requested songs to sing."

You flushed across your cheeks and nose

"Oh, well thank you. I think?" You giggled.

Geralt had stayed behind the two of you walking with Roach the whole time. The anger that was boiling in his blood only got hotter with every time he heard your soft laugh.

"We should stop at the tavern for the night."

You looked back at him over your shoulder. For the first time this trip actually.

"Yes... I suppose we should..." you said and looked back forward.

The lipstick smudge was gone. He must have wiped his mouth, but you had already seen it. 

Once in the tavern Geralt paid for two rooms. 

You went to your room and washed then got ready for bed when you heard a knock on your door. 

You stood and walked over holding the blanket around your body.

"Geralt... can I help you?' 

"Jaskier is fucking the bar tender in our room... I would rather sleep outside but I was wondering if maybe I could stay in here with you before I go sleep with Roach." 

You looked at him and sighed then said "yes, come in" you said and then opened the door more walking away.

You heard it click shut behind you and you walked to the bed. Before you sat down you clenched your jaw and turned around sharply. 

"You kissed her."

"I know..."

"Why did you kiss her?" 

"because she saved your life (y/n), and I want you to know I pushed her away." 

"Geralt that's no excuse!" 

You felt tears pricked in your eyes and you gripped the blanket tighter. 

"I'm sorry (y/n)... it meant nothing I swear."

You looked at him then turned your head looking away. 

You heard his steps as he crossed the room. You felt rough calloused fingers on your cheek. 

Geralt turned your head to look at him. You turned your head the other way before his other band came up turning your head to look at him. 

Holding both your cheeks in his hands he looked down into your eyes.

"(Y/n)..." 

"Geralt..."

"Can i-" 

"Kiss me" 

That's all you gave him, and he took it. 

Leaning down Geralt pressed his lips to yours. You stood moving onto your tippy toes. One hand going to his chest to steady your self. 

Closing your eyes you leaned more into the kiss. When he deepened the kiss you dropped the blanket to the floor. Both hands moving to geralts cheeks. Small hands moving into his hair. 

Geralt moves his hands from your cheeks to your back. He moved one hand slowly down your back and he picked you up. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist and he moved onto his knees onto the mattress.

All while not breaking the kiss. 

Your hands moved into his hair one hand grabbing at his shirt over his back. 

Geralt held one hand at the small of your back and hit other hand was on your thigh under your ass. He laid you down slowly onto the mattress and he pulled back looking down at you. 

You were beautiful in his eyes. The dim light of the flickering candle was the only thing illuminating your skin. Your soft (e/c) eyes looking into his. 

You gripped at his shirt and pulled it from being tucked in his pants. You started to work at the fabrics buttons as Geralt leaned down kissing you again. 

Geralts hand moved down your thigh as it did it pushed up your slip. His rough fingers ran over your hip and over your side. The soft warm skin under his fingers felt heavenly. 

You finished pulling the buttons from the shirt and pulled it apart. Geralt quickly made work of the shirt and pulled it from his arms and off his body. Left in just his leather pants. Your hands ran over his shoulders then down his chest. 

Geralt ran a hand under your body and he flipped you both over. You were straddling his waist. Your slip had loosened and was hanging off one shoulder the tip of your breast shown off. Geralt looked up at you and reached up pulling you down for another kiss. 

You moaned into the kiss as Geralts hand ran up your thigh giving it a soft squeeze. You moaned and pressed your heat down on the growing erection in his leather pants. 

Geralt let out a rough groan at the feeling. You pulled from the kiss and moved your hands down pulling at the buttons on his pants and Geralt helped you. You groaned in frustration and once his pants were loose enough you pulled them down his thighs and he kicked them off. 

His cock was hard, and resting against his lower stomach, a good size. Thick, and already dripping pre cum. You swallowed thickly and moved up his thighs again. And you slowly brought the palm of your hand over the under side of his cock.

Geralt let out a soft groan and said "(y/n), unfair im naked and you still have your slip on."

At this you blushed and then giggled lightly. Soon you were setting back on his thighs and you grabbed the bottom of your slip bunching it up at your hips. 

Geralt watched with hungry, almost feral eyes. You watched him as you grabbed the bottom of the slip and pulled it up and over your head. You dropped it by the bed on the floor not really caring at this point. 

You looked down at him and your hands went to his wrists on your hips "geralt I havent..." 

You started and you looked down at geralt. 

"No. You are a virgin?"

"No! No... I just havent in a uh... long time you see..." 

Geralt smirked and then he turned you over on your back with him resting between your legs. "Don't worry... I'll be gentle" he said and he kissed you again.

Soon you felt him kissing down your neck and chest. 

Geralt stopped at your breasts saying "gods... your chest is so perfect..." he mumbled and your hands went into his hair as he started to kiss and suck at one of your nipples. His hands held your sides sliding down your hips as he swirled his tongue around your nipple you moaned loudly. Not used to the sensation another person besides yourself could give. 

Geralt kissed your nipple one last time before he moved down kissing down your stomach and you pushed your head back into the pillows. 

"Look at me"

You heard and then slowly opened your eyes looking down at geralt as he blew cold air onto your clit. Both arms wrapped around your thighs keeping them spread open. 

One hand went to his white hair as your other hand gripped the pillow by your head. 

Geralt looked into your eyes, barely any beautiful amber iris left, mostly just dilated pupil. 

Geralt moved down pressing his tongue flat to your clit as he started to lap, and suck on your clit. He moaned at the taste and at the fact of how wet you were for him. All for him. 

You moaned loudly tilting your head back "geralt-" you squeaked and moaned as he nibbled at your clit. 

When you felt two of his thick fingers enter your entrance you moaned "fuck... geralt" 

Geralt loved how his name fell from your mouth like a prayer. 

Geralt pushed his fingers deep into you. And being alive as long as he has, you learn some tricks. And normally curling your fingers in a 'come here' motion hit a sweet spot in women. That's what he was aiming for. 

When you felt him start to move his fingers inside of you. Along with his mouth on your clit you lost it. 

Geralt moaned as he felt you clench around his fingers. "Mmm" he hummed around your clit. It only furthered the pleasure of your orgasm. 

You moaned crying out his name as you came on his fingers. 

Once you calmed down he pulled his mouth off and pulled his fingers from your entrance and looked at you. 

You hummed and moaned softly your thighs closing and you turned on your side slightly as you watched him. What you saw was more arousing. 

Geralt had brought his hand to his mouth and was sucking his fingers clean.

If you hadn't just had the most impacting orgasm of your life you would have been all over him. 

But instead he grabbed your knees and forced your legs apart again moving between them. 

You groaned softly and said "geralt" whining 

Geralt smirked wiping his ha d on the sheet as he said "im not through with you yet little one." 

That sparked something inside you. 

You had no idea him calling you little would make you more aroused. 

Geralt hummed "oh...? Does someone like that? I could smell your arousal increase. Does someone like to feel small? Controlled? By someone as big as me?" He asked 

You swallowed hard

"Yes..."

Geralt licked his lips and said "good gods you are something else" 

That was all that was said before your lips were locked together again. 

Geralts tip softly pressed to your entrance and you whined into the kiss but geralt hushed you and softly started to kiss down your neck. 

You moaned as he slowly slid into you. 

You moaned loudly grabbing at his bicep and shoulder digging your nails into the skin. "Fuck, geralt..." 

Geralt softly kissed your cheek and said "easy... just relax little one" 

You moaned as he pushed all the way in, it was painful but all the more pleasurable. You felt so full. 

He stayed still for a few moments before he experimentally pulled half way out and pushed back in.

You cried out in pleasure and claws at his back "geralt! Fuck... please please" 

Geralt groaned and pressed his forehead to your shoulder as he started to slowly move. Thrusting as a slow and brutal pace. 

He groaned and said "(y/n), you are so tight... fuck..." 

"Geralt... please"

"Please what?"

"Please... faster..." 

You both moaned as he picked up the pace. 

You clawed at his back "geralt fuck-" 

You groaned loudly as he thrusted in and out of you. His arms wrapping around your body and pulling you up against his chest. 

Soon you were upright. 

Geralt had moved up onto his knees and pulled ypu with him. He sat on his heels, holding your chest to his. One hand grabbing at your hair as he kissed you while fucking up into you. 

You couldn't help but kiss back drowning out the moans. 

You pulled his head back by his hair wanting to kiss his body now. 

Your lips kissed down his neck to his shoulder. 

The amount of pleasure that was seeping through your veins was over whelming. You cried out as a sob of pleasure pushed through your lips. Geralt grabbed a hold of the head-board and he kissed st your neck almost acting more like a wild animal. 

You didn't mind one bit as you were man handled by the witcher. You could only take it, happily. 

Your back hit the bed again as he moved you both back down. He kissed you both of his hands grabbing yours. 

Geralt moved his fingers into yours holding both your hands above your head as he thrusted into you at a brutal pace. 

You soon started to see white as your orgasm rushed over you. You came crying out his name. Arching your back off the bed and pushing your head back into the pillow. 

Geralt took this opportunity to attack your neck with kisses. He felt you squeeze around him and that urged his orgasm closer "f-fuck... (y/n)" he groaned your name as he grabbed one of your hips with his hand as he pushed into you more sloppy and erratic. Soon he paused and he thrusted deep into you cumming inside you. 

You were still on cloud nine as he came inside you, you moaned feeling the warmth fill you. 

Geralt stayed like that for a moment before he pulled out and he softly wrapped an arm around your waist as he laid down beside you. He pulled you into his chest so your back was to his chest. He hummed and he looked down at you propping his head up with his elbow.

He ran his fingers up and down your side. There were bruises on your neck, and your chest, some on your hips that were forming "oh... im sorry..." he said as he ran his hand over your hip. 

You winced and you hummed saying "hmmm don't be... I like them there" you said and turned a little sk you could look at him. 

Geralt leaned down and he kissed your lips softly. "You are something else little one." 

You blushed saying "im not that small geralt." 

You earned an amused look and then geralt moved his hand over your stomach and spread his fingers out. 

"OK just because you have big hands doesn't mean im small" you said and giggled 

Geralt chuckled and said "what ever makes you happy." 

You reached down and grabbed the blanket pulling it over your now cold body "you... you make me happy geralt." You said softly and turned around cuddling in his chest. 

Geralt watched you. His hand rubbing your back lightly. You fell asleep soon and he watched you more. 

"I shouldn't make you happy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- listen. I've never written a smut fic in my LIFE all 20 years of it. Or a fanfic so please leave comments because I could really use some encouragement- help-


End file.
